Pirate Seas - Day 18
For the new Chinese version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 18 (Chinese version). :For the old Chinese version of this level, see Locked and Loaded III (Pirate Seas). |Zombie = Summoned: |EnMo = planks |EM = Two |FR = |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |before = Pirate Seas - Day 17 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 19}} Difficulty As there are no sun producers at the player's disposal, there is much less sun produced in this level. Additionally, Buckethead Pirates and Imp Cannons appear. The player can lose many lawn mowers if the defenses are not set up strategically or on time. The plants given are not too useful. Peashooter is cheap but doesn't have much firepower, while Repeater with a moderate damage is quite hard to plant in this level. And with only the falling sun to use sun, it is difficult to set up a good offense and maintain a good defense. Wall-nut is good for blocking namely Swashbuckler Zombies and Imp Pirate Zombies, but they will be eaten quickly later in the level. Spikeweed can help damage zombies. Iceberg Lettuce should be used early on to get some sun, as well as using Plant Food on it to give some time for the offensive plants to attack. Finally, Spring Bean is by far the most important plant to use, due to its Plant Food ability. The player must also utilize Plant Food carefully, as it is vital to killing zombies on the lower planks. The zombie hordes later on come in large numbers later in the level, which can be hard to deal with, especially with the plants given in the level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 1 3 |zombie6 = 5 |note6 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = 2 |zombie8 = 4 5 5 1 2 3 |note8 = First flag; 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 4 4 5 1 |zombie10 = 4 |zombie11 = 1 3 |note11 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 4 4 4 5 4 5 5 |zombie13 = 4 |note13 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = |zombie15 = 1 3 |note15 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = 4 5 1 2 3 |note16 = Final flag; 100% Plant Food}} Strategies *Plant Spring Beans to kill the typical zombies. Also use Iceberg Lettuces to delay the time for gathering more sun. *Plant Repeaters on the lane where the Imp Cannon appears. *Try planting as many Spikeweeds as you can for killing all the zombies at once. *Only use the Spring Bean's Plant Food upgrade when you are about to lose any lawn mowers. You may also use Spikeweed to pull them back into a previous tile. *The Wall-nut will also help you stop the Swashbuckler Zombies and the Imp Cannons. *Try to have one of the plants given boosted. Recommended boosted plants are Iceberg Lettuce and Spring Bean. Strategy 2 By Dksorc : Required plants (only plants needed) *Wall-nut *Spikeweed (must be at least level 3) Plant Spikeweed on the 2nd column of the bottom row, then plant a Wall-nut on the 1st column of the same row. Repeat for the row above. Then place 1 Spikeweed on the 2nd column of each row above that. Then place a Wall-nut in the 1st column of those rows (you have to have Spikeweeds placed first to kill the Swashbuckler Zombies who arrive right around this time). Then just add Spikeweed to all other columns of the bottom 2 rows. Alternatively, for the top 3 rows, you can defend them with no Wall-nut, as long as you have 2 Spikeweeds in each row in any of the first 3 columns (usually just one Spikeweed is enough for each row, but it is safer to put two, since, at level 3, Spikeweed may occasionally not have enough time to kill an imp if one walks over it). Gallery Day PS 18 FR.png|First time reward IMG 20151201 200018.jpg|Alternative strategy PS - Day 18 (PG234) - 1.png|By PSDay18DynamicDifficultyTooMany.png|Wave of zombies on a high Dynamic Difficulty PSDay18DynamicDifficultyDone.png|Wall-nut and Spring Bean are useful here to help killing Buckethead Pirates PS-Day18.png|Done by SOPS18.PNG|By Trivia *This is the first Locked and Loaded level that does not give the player any sun-producing plants, the second one being Lost City - Day 8. *There is a modified version of this level in the Epic Quest Rescue the Gold Bloom. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Spikerock - Pirate Seas Day 18 (Ep.94)|By Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 18 Walkthrough How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 18's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with two flags